The therapist and the student
by SrKkAjOe
Summary: "You know, it's not nice to tease the teacher. Perhaps you need a punishment, Mr. Cullen" Bella Swan "Perhaps I do Miss Swan... I haven't been a good student, now have I" Edward Cullen Sometimes you learn so much more after class hours!
1. Chapter 1

**Yo, ho, hello! :D**

**Happy new year y'all, wishing you all the best and may 2014 be a year full of good suprises, happines, new and good relationships, perhaps a couple awesome ONS (^^) **

**I know some of you are still waiting for she will be loved and I promise it will be updated but that will be done after my finals end, so just gimme a couple weeks please. Now this one on the other hand will be finished pretty quickly. It's a short drabble with pre-written chapters, so I will update twice or perhaps three times a day. Lemme tell ya, reviews make me update faster :)**

**A lil background info: Bella Swan (27), a Physiotherapist, is a teacher at UCLA. Her subject is therapeutic massage. Edward Cullen (28) was a basketball player ****until he had an accident and couldn't play anymore. Now he's intrested in sports physiotherapy until he meets Bella Swan, one of his professors.**

**Let's hit it! **

* * *

"I need a volunteer" as soon as the words rushed out of my mouth the hand of almost every guy in my class flew up. "You there" I pointed at Edward Cullen, one of the guys, or men I should say, who didn't raise his hand. He seemed to be more interest on what he's seeing on his phone screen. "The one with the grey shirt and phone in his hand" at that his eyes instantly settled on mine.

At first he looked surprised but then the smirk I had gotten so used to over the past few months found it's place on his face. "Yes miss Swan?"

"You will be my volunteer for today's class" I told him knowing I was throwing myself on fire. "I don't remember volunteering ma'am" he replied cockily. "Then see it is a punishment Mr. Cullen, you don't use your cellphone in my class. Now take a seat right here" I demanded and pointed at the seat in front of me while the other guys groaned and a few of them mumbled "lucky bastard". With a slight limp he walked forward and for a second I felt bad for him but the smirk on his face took it all away.

"Shirt and pants off" he did as I told him and I had to look away before I jumped him here in front of all my students. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. "Now class, today we will start with massage techniques of the back, we'll start at the shoulders and then go lower. Make a team of two, pick a table, patients shirts and pants off, then lie on the table. Therapist bring the table to the length of your waist so you can work comfortably on your patient without hurting your own back" everyone did as I told.

I turned around and saw that Edward was now lying on the table too. He was always such a good student. "Therapists don't forget to take some massage oil and then we can start."

* * *

**Push that little review button and lemme know what you think**

**Pretty please :)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Great! We're done for today, you all did a good job. Patients get dressed and then you can all leave" Edward behind me was getting dressed very fast without facing the class and I had a slight idea why that was. "Edward you ok?" I asked trying not the giggle.

"Yes miss Swan, perfect although I did wanted to ask if I could stay a bit longer. There is something I want to try" my eyes widened at his words."Wha-what do you want to try?" I kicked myself mentally for stammering like a stupid teenager.

"The massage technique from last week, I don't think I fully got that. I thought perhaps if I tried it on you, you could tell me what I was doing wrong" he was doing this on purpose, he had to be but if he wanted to be like that then two can play that game!

"Sure Edward, where do you want me?"

* * *

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone had left the class already, so it was just me and Edward now. I was still waiting for an answer when Edward walked to the back of the class and closed the doors.

"Your tank top needs to get of Ms. Swan and you can take a seat on the table, your back to me" he said smoothly while walking back to me. I nodded slowly and took my black top off, my eyes never leaving his. I saw him take in my breasts and I could swear that his eyes darkened by the sight of it.

I kept watching him to gauge his reaction but he just cleared his throat and pointed to the table. I nodded and took a seat, looking away from him. I tried to even my breath while I waited for him to place his hands on me but it was getting harder every freaking second.

I was going to cry out 'touch me' when I suddenly felt his hands on mine. No oil, just his hands. I stayed quiet. The tops of his finger went to the place right behind my ear and started to slowly descend. Lower, on my neck. Lower, on my shoulders and then again lower over my clavicles and then right over my breasts, almost touching them but just not yet.

I didn't open my mouth afraid that either a moan or a growly would come out. I wish he would just already do it. He did the same thing a couple times and every time I thought he would go lower and touch me there he just went back up.

I was getting more frustrated every second. His hands touched my back softly going up and down just like he did before. I felt his hot breath on my neck as I struggled to keep my own in check. His hand went from my back to my stomach and then higher, right under my breasts but then back lower.

"Edward!" I growled loudly. "Oh look at the time, I need to go" suddenly he was gone from next to me, picking up his bag and walking to the door as I looked at him in shock. "Bye Miss Swan" he grinned at me as he walked out of the door. "That was not the right technique you bastard!" and with that I threw my pencil at the door he just closed.

The war was on!

* * *

**Thanks a lot for putting this story on favorite and for following me!**

**A review would make me a bit more happier though, I'd love to hear the thoughts of my readers :))**


	4. Chapter 4

I had to wait a whole week before I saw Edward Cullen again but that gave me some time to come up with a devious plan. I was going to make him break, he asked for it. Then hopefully we'll both enjoy the outcome.

This was dangerous territory for the both of us, students and teachers don't have sex with each other but we had already crossed the line and it seemed like there was no way to turn back now. Though that is probably my vagina, who hasn't had any actions in the last few months, talking.

My students started to enter the classroom and took seats by their tables. I looked around for Edward but he was nowhere to be seen. To say I would be disappointed was an understatement.

"Good afternoon class today we're going to learn the techniques for the neck and shoulder girdle. We are going to start with the trapezius muscles and the levator scap-" before I could finish my sentence Edward walked in without even bothering to knock.

"Mr. Cullen, we're so glad that you graced us with your presence" I said sarcastically as everyone looked at him in amusement. "My pleasure miss Swan" the sexy bastard fucking winked at me! "Well Mr. Cullen, why don't you come to the front of the class and be my volunteer"

"I'd rather not" he replied instantly. "It wasn't a question, get here and take of all your clothes. Class before we start with the massage techniques we're going to do an inspection. Mr. Cullen here will be your patient today. He has lower back pain and also can't seem to move his neck. Do the right muscle tests and by the end of the hour I want everyone to hand in a full treatment for this patient. Oh and you can all thank your friend here for this assignment" I told them as everyone groaned.

"What about me? I can't hand in anything if I have to be the patient" he asked as he limped forward, getting closer to me. "Don't worry Mr. Cullen, I will be observing you the whole time. You will be graded for your cooperation. You have to do everything your therapists say, you will act like a patient. Now get naked" I looked at him trying not to smirk, "you can keep your underwear on" I added with a final thought and looked away before I did something stupid.

The wetness in my panties made me realize that this was going to be a very long day. By trying to torture him, I was torturing myself.


	5. Chapter 5

"Come on, really? You're a real pain in the ass you know that?!" I heard one of the girls yell at Edward, she wasn't the first though. He was driving everyone crazy in the room, including me. "Hey, you don't treat a patient like this, I think I need to talk with your supervisor" Edward answered, still acting like the most annoying patient.

"Just let me do the test" she sighed in frustration. "Sure, you can do whatever you want to do to me" he answered, his eyes never leaving mine and that cocky smirk on his face. I raised my eyebrows at his words but the bastard just winked at me and went back to annoying his classmates by yelling "Ow" and acting as though they were hurting him.

I knew he was doing this on purpose to get back at me but as a teacher I couldn't ignore this.

"Class, you're dismissed. Place your assignments on my table, I will be mild on the grading since you had a very, very difficult patient" everyone let out a sigh of relief at my words but nonetheless kept glaring at Edward.

As the students started to leave, I also saw Edward making a move to the door.

"Mr. Cullen! Now you get to stay a bit longer, I think we need to talk a bit about your part of the assignment" the last students who hadn't left yet smirked at him, thinking he was going to get hell from me.

"Close the door" I told him when the last student walked out of the door. I hopped on my desk, crossed my legs and smiled triumphantly when I saw his eyes widen.

"Now Mr. Cullen, I have to grade you for this assignment but you were giving your friends a pretty hard time, did you have any reason for that? Any valuable reason?" I asked him.

"Are you sure it wasn't you having a hard time…miss Swan?" he replied, a glint of amusement in his eyes. I glared at him.

"You know, it's not nice to tease the teacher. Perhaps you need a punishment, Mr. Cullen" I said while uncrossing my legs. I had never before been so happy for wearing a skirt.

"Perhaps I do Miss Swan... I haven't been a good student, now have I" he answered, his eyes fixed on my bare legs.

* * *

**And now it starts *evil grin***

**Today is my birthday, so please gift me some reviews ^^ **


	6. Chapter 6

"True Mr. Cullen you haven't been very good boy at all, so why don't you keep that mouth of yours shut and only talk when I give you the permission to do so" the only answer I got was a smirk, so I guess that was a yes.

"Now as for your punishment…" I pushed my skirt up and chuckled darkly when his low gasp told me that he realized that I was completely bare under it.

"Get here Edward, on your knees" I demanded, "Now!" I added when I saw that he wasn't making any move since his eyes were still fixed on a specific lower part of my body. He seemed to snap out of his reverie and looked at me in question.

"On your knees, right now!" I repeated harshly, getting impatient.

He finally did as I told him and his face was now on the same level of the same part of my body from which he couldn't keep his eyes off a couple seconds ago. The sight of him only was enough to make me come, I did my hardest not to moan and to slip out of my role as a teacher.

Edward raised his hand slowly, while his eyes stayed fixed on my pussy.

"Speak" I told him.

"What now?" he asked, his voice deep and low.

"Why don't you improvise Mr. Cullen" I answered casually, "perhaps you could do something around this area" I continued and pointed at my now very wet pussy. "Oh and remember, you're being graded for this, so I would really, really work hard to satisfy me" I finished with a sly smile on my face.

* * *

**Hehe, is it getting hot in here or what ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys, I'm really sorry for making you wait so long but because of some personal reasons (I'm not going to bore you by telling the details) I wasn't able to update in a while. Anyway I'm back and ready to finish this one. Only three or four chapters to go! ;)**

* * *

"Bella?" shit, no no no!

I immediately closed my laptop so he couldn't see what I was working on.

"What are you doing up this late? It's four am in the morning" he said scratching his head. God, he looked so hot with his bed hair and hazy eyes.

"Uh, I was working on an assignment" I lied while looking away from his very gorgeous and naked torso. "Which assignment would that be?" he asked in a tone that told me that he knew I was lying.

"Uhm you know…the one about the…article!" phew! It was true, we did have an assignment about an article due in a few weeks.

"You have been working all night on an assignment that's due in like five weeks?" he asked as he took a seat next to me with a curious look on his face.

"Uhm yes" I stuttered.

"Why don't you show me what you have then?" he smirked. He knew, he knew for sure.

"No."

"No?" he seemed shocked by my answer.

"Yes, no Edward" with that I stood up, took my laptop and walked out of the room right into my bedroom.

"Goodnight Bells" I heard him say, followed by a chuckle and then a door closing, probably his.

I let out a huge breath of relief.

Edward Cullen was in no way going to find out about my fantasies.

* * *

**Didn't expect that now, did you? *evil smirk* **

**No worries though, the dirty fantasies will continue the next chapter and you'll get all the answers you want! ;)**

**I really wanna thank Ana rod for recommending my story on all her blogs and publishing the awesome banner none other than CaraNo made,Big kisses to those two!**

**Also thank you all for following, putting my story on favorite and reviewing, big kisses to you guys too! XOXO**

**Review & See y'all tomorrow!**


	8. Chapter 8

_He placed his hands on my waist and pulled me closer to him, my soaked pussy was now right in front of him, he just had to lean forward and- "Oh god" _

_I couldn't stop the moan that escaped my mouth when he dove right in. No slow licking, no teasing he went right for the Oscar. _

_He fucked me with his tongue good and hard while his hands gripped my thighs tightly. I pulled at his hair to get him even closer if that was even possible. He pushed my hand away and then pulled me by my hair to his face and kissed me hungrily. _

_His other hand went back to my pussy and he easily rammed three fingers making me arch my back in delight. "You like that, don't you? You don't want slow, sweet…you want it hard, rough" he whispered against my lips while he continued to pump his fingers in and out of me- _

Fuck what was I doing! This just doesn't feel right anymore.

If Edward ever found out that I was writing fucking porn with us two in the lead, he would definitely freak out and rethink our friendship.

I pushed back my laptop, closed the file and went to the bathroom to take a relaxing shower.

Suddenly there was a knock on my door, "Edward?"

"Yes it's me, can I come in?" he asked.

"Sure, what's up?" I answered as my personal god from hell walked in. "I forgot my laptop at Emmet's place and I need to send that paper in immediately" he sighed.

"You haven't send that yet? It's like due today" he shook his head at my question. "I have my paper on my usb-stick, can I just use your laptop to send it?" he asked. "Sure no need to ask" I answered as I gave him my laptop.

Edward thanked me and left my room. Time for a shower.

* * *

**Hmm, is that a good idea Bella?**


	9. Chapter 9

I felt a lot better after my shower. Fresh and ready to continue writing out my fantasies.

I had a right to do whatever I wanted to in my free time and if I couldn't have my best friend slash fucking hot roommate than I sure as hell could in my fantasies.

I knew that it was pathetic but it was all I had and all these lessons we had together wasn't making anything easier for me at all. See the part were Edward was studying physiotherapy wasn't a lie, the only difference was that I wasn't a teacher.

Me and Edward had met each other first year of college and became friends instantly. Second year of college we decided to move in since we both needed a place closer to the campus and what was better than moving in with your best friend slash classmate who you could practice with every freaking moment off the day.

I was wrong. Practicing with your gorgeous best friend made you lust more after him. For a while I thought he liked me too until he ended up coming home with a blonde slut a couple months ago.

I shook my head as I walked back to my room with only a towel wrapped around my body. I was actually hoping Edward would see me like this and then come to me, pull the towel off and fuck me right here, just like in those movies.

I sighed and opened my door but froze when I saw Edward sitting on my bed with my laptop in his lap and a questioning look on his face.

"The therapist and the student?"

* * *

**Oh oh :o**

**Review! ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bevey99: Thank you so much for pointing out those mistakes! I can't believe I made those faults *slaps forehead*. Basketter is dutch for Basketball player, and me being the idiot I am wrote that instead of basketball player -' I changed it in the first chapter and yes, it's physiotherapist and not fysiotherapist, again dutch -' So thanks A lot for pointing that out! :))**

**Taylor9901 and LilyLuna21: Your reviews made me update faster, so let's say this is for you guys ^^ **

**And ofcourse for everyone who's following this story and putting it on favorite. Perhaps in a review you could tell me how you enjoyed it? :)**

* * *

"The therapist and the student?"

"Have you read it?" I asked slowly, not able to look him in the eyes.

"Yes… I have actually" he said and that was all I needed before I bolted away from my room back into the bathroom.

"Bella!" I heard him yell and then his footsteps were nearing my bathroom. "Go away!" I yelled back.

"I'm not leaving until you open this door and-"

"And what Edward?" I questioned, furious at myself for writing it and furious at him for reading it.

"And talk to me" he answered.

"No… can you just leave?" my voice went from mad to begging. "Please" I added, on the verge of tears.

"Fine" he muttered and then I heard him walk away, a couple seconds later I heard a door close, probably his.

I waited for a minute or two and then opened the door. When I saw no one in the hallway I walked out of the bathroom.

Before I could even take one more step I was pulled to the side by someone. I yelled as Edward picked me up in his arms.

"Relax, I just want to talk" he grinned at me as I glared at him.

Just then I realized that I was in Edward Cullen's arms with only a towel around me that barely covered my body.

Fuck.

* * *

**Hihi, I love writing this :D**

**Two chapters left guys!**


	11. Chapter 11

After Edward awkwardly put me down and let me get dressed, we went to the living room.

"So will you tell me now?" he asked breaking the silence. I went to the kitchen and ignored his strange looks. I took a bottle of tequila, two shot glasses and walked back to him.

I poured us both a shot but then decided that one wouldn't be enough and took the shots myself. "Okay now you can ask whatever you want" I said.

"Why did you write that?" he asked making me reach for the bottle instantly. I needed another shot.

"Bellaaaa, just tell me" he sighed. When he saw me pouring another shot, he leaned forward and took the bottle away from me.

"What? Can't I write whatever I want? What happened to freedom of speech? Where's the democracy in this country?" I glared at him.

"What has this to do with democracy?" he wondered loudly, throwing his hands up.

"It has everything to do with democracy" I replied and stood up. I walked over to him to get the bottle back. What I didn't expect was for Edward to pull me in his lap and hold me close to him.

I looked at him wide eyed, wondering what the hell was going on.

"You wrote about me…us Bella" he whispered, his eyes flickering back and forth from my lips to my eyes.

"There are tons of Edwards and Bella's out there, who says I was writing about you?" I shot back at him.

"Cut the crap" he muttered while tightening his grip on me.

"Do you perhaps wish I was writing this about us?" I asked acting casual as if we were talking about the weather.

He placed his hand under my chin and made me look at him.

"You want me Bella? You want this? Because if you do, you gotta lemme know now"

* * *

**Final chapter left! ;)**


End file.
